villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney vs Anime Villains
Disney vs Anime Villains is a spin-off tournament created by Skeleton King Number of Rounds so far: 2 First War: Round 1 #Hades Vs Him #Frollo Vs Devimon #Dr. Eggman Vs Dr. Drakken #Bowser vs The Horned King #Ranamon/Calmaramon Vs Ursula Round 2 #Captain Hook Vs Abracadaver #Shego Vs Sedusa #Gaston Vs Rouge the Bat #Missile Wrist and Dr. Eggman Vs Nos-4-a2 #The Beagle Boys Vs Yamakage Round 3 #Dabura Vs Hades #Mewtwo Vs Jafar #Grumblemon Vs Scar #Shan-Yu Vs Karatenmon #Ratigan Vs Mojo Jojo #Lady Devimon Vs Maleficent Round 4 #Bowser Vs The Queen of Hearts #Clayton Vs Arbormon #McLeach Vs Tornadon #Scroop Vs Cui #Madame Medusa vs. Team Rocket Round 5 #Syndrome Vs Dr Cortex #Morgana Vs Mercurymon #Babidi Vs Dr Facilier #Chernabog Vs Nightmare #Perry the Platyborg vs. Metal Sonic Round 6 #E-123 Omega Vs Dor15 #Oogie Boogie Vs Mephiles #Master Xehanort Vs Ganondorf #Wario Vs Xigbar #Ursula Vs Rayquaza #AUTO vs. Ancient Minister Round 7 #Saluk VS The Shredder #Captain Hook, Rourke, and Helga Vs Lord Scrapperton #Jafar Vs Grumblemon #Yellow Zelkova vs. Warp Darkmatter #Yamakoge Vs Pete #Maleficent Vs Velina #Waluigi vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Round 8 #Dark Bowser Vs Demyx #Norm Vs Shadow #Lady Tremaine Vs Dabura #Nuka Vs Fuzzy Lumpkins #Him Vs Chernabog #Nos4a2 Vs Omega #Mother Gothel and Oogie Boogie Vs Wario Bros and Wolf #Mandarin Vs Leroy Round 9 #Battle of Cortex Lab #Battle of the Horned King Castle #Battle of the Galaxy #Forces of Syndrome Vs Forces of Cortex Round 10 #Hades Vs Ganondorf #Team Dark vs. Shego's Team (Feat. Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan) #Ranamon Vs Mad Madam Mim #Team Z Forces Vs Yellow Zelkova and Cui #Jafar Vs Duskmon #Cruella De Vil Vs Princess Morbucks #Choobo Vs Goldar #Frollo and Gaston Vs Piedmon #Pete Vs King Dedede Round 11 #Ursula Vs The Rowdy Ruff Boys #Mother Gothel Vs Dark Bowser #Dr Drakken Vs The Boogeyman #Yzma Vs Hex #Shan Yu and Dr Facilier Vs Orochimaru #Ratcliffe Vs Arbormon #Kaa Vs Seviper #Shere Khan Vs MetalEtemon #Battle of Koopa's Castle (A.K.A. Prince John and The Queen of Hearts Vs Bowser) Round 12 #Agent Z vs. Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcisuss #Mr. Kat and Mandarin vs. Dr Hamsterviel and Lord Scrapperton #Jafar vs. Mephilles #Pete vs. Chaos #The Battle of Hell (Feat. The Horned King, Dabura, Scroop, Clayton, Lady Devimon, Grundlemon, and Chernabog) #Drakken and DNAmy Forces vs. Team Dark Part One #Foulflellow, Gidson, Jasper and Hoace vs. Mojo Jojo #Captain Hook vs. Meta Knight #Drakken and DNAmy Forces vs Team Dark Part Two #Nos-4-a2, Duff Killigan, and XL vs. The Shredder Round 13: #Larxene and Rinzler vs. Wolf and Jester #The Archmage and Mozenrath vs. Him #The Huntsman and Huntsgirl vs. Bowser and Wendu O. Koopa #Zurg and Skeleton King vs. Dark Oak and Dr Hamsterviel #Pete vs. Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic #Pain and Panic vs Leomon #Medusa vs. Bogeyman #Edgar vs. The Gangreen Gang #Maleficent and Hades vs. Majin Buu and Babidi #The Evil Queen vs. Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon Round 14: #The Cardinal Demons vs. Kid Buu #Captain Hook and Jafar vs. Mercurymon and Ranamon #Ursula and Morgana vs. Babidi and Majin Buu #Mozenrath vs. Ice Devimon #Dr Hinze and Perry the Platyborg vs. Mojo Jojo #Evil Buzz Lightyear vs. Vegeta #Warmonga and Warhok vs. Takemaru #Prince John vs. Koopalings #Scar vs. Metal Etemon #Zira vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins Round 15: #Battle of Agrabah #The Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom #The Battle of "New" Townsville #The Battle of the Galaxy #The Battle of Devimon's Fortress Round 16 #The Titans(Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan and Cyclops) Vs Him #Maleficent Vs Devimon #Evil-er Doof Vs Dr. Eggman #Emperor Zurg Vs The Skeleton King #Marluxia and Axel Vs Ganondorf and Jester #Nerissa Vs Tsubaki #Dr. Facilier and Lady Tremaine Vs Super Janemba #Sykes vs Mojo Jojo #Frollo Vs Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon Second War Round 1: #Zurgain Vs Sandaaru Jr #Ratigan and Cruella's Forces Vs Myotismon and Meta Knight #The Mad Doctor Vs Dr. Cortex #Dr. Facilier Vs Eris #General Grievous Vs Dark Samus #Mirage Vs Garlic Jr. #Kalabar Vs Amon #Mozenrath Vs Mag Mel Round 2: #Lock, Shock and Barrel Vs Jester #Xanatos vs Mewtwo #Demona Vs Team Rocket #Horvath Vs Piccolo #Sykes Vs Rolo Lamperougue #Choboo Vs King Ryuuwon #Anastasia Vs SkullSatamon #John Silver vs Vexos #Nerissa Vs Kagura Round 3 #Forte Vs Buggzy #Shan yu Vs Vergil #Syndrome and Assajj Ventress Vs Eggman Nega and Ancient Minister #Gantu and Mr. Kat Vs Shadow and Omega #Hades Vs Poseidon #The Huntsman Vs Wolfrun #The Battle of Narnia #Red Vs Elecman #Crusadermon and Dynasmon Vs Morgana and Marina Del Ray Round 4 #Queen La Vs Crona #Riku Vs Thanos #Negaduck Vs Dr. Eggman #Gravitina and Mitch Vs Shadowprove #MCP and Sark Vs Gus #Torque Vs Dodoria #Ayam Aghoul Vs Duskmon/Velgemon #Dragaunus Vs Turles #Magica De Spell Vs Bowser and Rouge #Tenaya 15 Vs Rita Repulsa, Goldar and King Sphinx Round 5 #Mozenrath and Yzma Vs Lust and Gluttony #Frollo and Shan-yu Vs Dark Link and Dark Lord Gaol #The Weird Sisters Vs Yami Marik Vs Giant Squash Monster Vs Al Muddy #Eli Pandarus Vs Mumm-Ra #Lexaeus Vs Wario and Waluigi #Onihime and Karaoke Org Vs Necrolai and Clawbster and Captain Barbossa Vs Yabaiba #Motodrone Vs Dokoku Chimatsuri #Hecate Vs Garlic Jr. #Cedric Vs Goshinki #Macbeth Vs Jeremiah Gottwald #Chernabog, The Horned King, Lady Tremaine and Archmage Vs Warriors of Hell Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"